El cambio
by muffinguy67
Summary: un hechizo poco usual hace que las 6 ponys tengan una experienza peculiar
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es mi primer historia y quisiera que me dijieran si quisieran que continué

El cambio

Un dia rarity invito a sus amigas a que durmieran en su casa despues del arduo trabajo de la bienvenida a la princesa celestia, todas se estaban preparando y twilight estaba revisando apresuradamente su libro sobre pijamadas.

-Donde esta? ….. AQUÍ ESTA!- twilight había encontrado una pagina donde decía lo que necesitaría para la pijamada-hace mucho que no utilizo este libro –dijo satisfecha .

-Spike seguro que vas a estar bien solo?-

-no te preocupes, snails me dejo quedarme en su casa-

-bueno me voy-dijo exaltada

La unicornio emocionada por el hecho de tener una pijamada de nuevo pero ahora no seria como la otra vez que un árbol atravesó su cuarto, esta vez sintió que hiba a ser perfecta por el hecho de que sus amigas hiban a estar ahí, desgraciadamente nada estaba mas alejado de la realidad.

Al llegar toco la puerta

-querida llegas temprano…- dijo rarity un poco confundida- claro no hay nada mejor que llegar temprano ….pero donde están las demás?-dijo confundida-ehhm….les dije que vinieran a las 10:00 pm-dijo rarity señalando el reloj que marcaban 7:30pm-jejeje creo que llegue un poco antes de lo debido verdad?-

-no importa querida, puedes ayudarme a preparar todo pero primero que trajiste?-

-traje mi almohada, mi cepillo y 2 libros- pero porque te los trajiste te aseguro que no vas a leerlos por lo ocupadas que estaremos-dijo rarity un poco exaltada-dejame ver los libros que trajiste….por que te trajiste este?-señalándolo a twilight era un libro de hechizos- nunca se sabe quetal si queremos hacer unos hechizos, quien sabe podría ser divertido- dijo twilight segura de si mismo- esta bien solo prométeme de que no volaras el techo de mi casa- te lo prometo- .

Asi pasaron mas de dos horas y preparando las cosas hasta que llego applejack

-pasa querida- dijo rarity- traje este pie de manzanas.. lo acabo de hacer – bien gracias dijo rarity

-hola twilight como estas?-pregunto la pony de tierra- emocionada Applejack- no es para menos nuestra anterior pijamada estuvo un poco peculiar-dijo voltendo a ver a rarity, pero soltaron unas carcajadas y notaron que rainbow dash,fluttershy y pinkie pie ya venían juntas.

Al llegar empezó la diversión empezaron a hablar de cosas, contaron algunos chistes entre otras cosas hasta que eran las 12:00 am quedaron todas calladas y haciendo cosas separadas.

-ehmm quetal si hacemos….no se ….. lo que sea- dijo rainbow dash

-twilight quetal si nos divertimos con unos hechizos de transformación de cosas-dijo rarity desesperada- no se rarity es un poco peligroso pero tengo otros quetal este quetal si cambiamos de color nuestras crins eso seria divertido – ehmm es algo- dijo pinkie pie

-es un poco difícil pero creo que puedo hacerlo el problema es que dura 1 dia queda claro?-

-Si empieza ya- dijo rainbow dash –todas aceptaron menos rarity –esperen UN DIA verdad?-

-si rarity aquí dice- señalando twilight la parte de la pagina donde decía

-muy bien- dijo rarity un poco nerviosa, un resplandor salió del cuerno de twilight y después un centello diminuto para acabar con un resplandor después todo volvió a la normalidad

-PERO QUE?- dijo twilight notando que nada había pasado y mientras eso un suspiro de alivio salió de rarity- ehhm creo que mejor nos dormimos- dijo applejack-si vámonos a dormir- dijieron

Pero twilight decepcionada de dos cosas primera pensando que la pijamada hiba a ser perfecta y segundo que un hechizo de ella había fallado, no era nada común.

En la mañana mientras todas estaban dormidas pinkie pie se levanto por un vaso de agua pero al agarrar el vaso se dio cuenta que sus cascos estaba amarillo y vio su crin y estaba rosa al verse en un espejo se dio cuenta de que era fluttershy.

Fue exaltada con twilight

-twilight despierta!-dijo pinkie pie asustada –necesito decirte algo-

-que te pasa fluttershy como me puedes confundir con twilight mira estas alas?...donde están mis alas y por que estoy de color lila? Y por que rayos tengo un cuerno?-preguntandose rainbow dash mientras se inspeccionaba o bueno a twilight

-rainbow dash?- Pregunto pinkie pie- claro fluttershy? Espera fluttershy nunca me levantaría asi de repentino…. pinkie pie?- pregunto rainbow dash –ehm si creo que hay algo raro aquí y por primera vez no soy yo- dijo pinkie pie

-despierta…. Despierta –decia desesperada rainbow dash cada vez mas mientras que sacudia su propio cuerpo

-ehm.. que pasa? Que ocurre? –pregunto twilight medio dormida después se ollo un grito y al oírlo las demás dormidas se levantaron y también gritaron era un grito tan fuerte que hasta se ollo en cloudsdale, -que ocurre aquí querida?-pregunta applejack pero con un acento sofisticado a rainbow dash (twilight)-que nos paso twilight?-disculpa twilight esta por alla – dijo rainbow dash señalando a twilight(rainbow dash)-….disculpa twilight podrías decirme que paso?-pregunto una pony rosa la cual estaba asustada pero no muy escandalosa como las demás-otra vez lo digo twilight esta por alla- señalando a twilight otra vez.

Desde afuera se podía oir el escándalo que se provocaba y desde la ventana solo se veía a twilight (rainbow dash)leyendo un libro y siendo atacada con preguntas de sus amigas.

- twilight yo tengo que ir a cosechar manzanas- dijo una unicornio con un acento campirano

-yo tengo que bordar un vestido para una boda en canterlot- dijo una campesina con un acento como ya había dicho sofisticado

-a mi me toca las labores del clima- dijo una unicornio molesta

-yo tengo que cocinar cupcakes auque eso podría esperar todavía tengo que banar a gummy ir por globos cuidar a unos bebes y…..- dijo una pegaso amarilla comportándose como la normal pinkie

-y sino es mucha molestia twilight tengo que ir a cloudsdale por n halcón que esta enfermo-dijo una pony rosa

-ESTA BIEN!, según lo que lei aquí mi hechizo fue mal escrito por que al leerlo denuevo me di cuenta de que tiene una falla pero no se preocupen se supone que el hechizo dura 1 dia-


	2. pinkie shy

**Bueno se me hizo un poco complicado señalar quien es quien asi que les dejo aqui esta lista:**

**Twilight= rainbow dash**

**Pinkie pie= fluttershy**

**Rarity=applejack**

**Y viceversa claro.**

El cambio capitulo 2

Pin kie shy

Despues de lo ya ocurrido desde afuera de la boutique se ven a las cmc que vienen para donde estan ellas

-CHICAS! Cálmense ….ahi vienen las ninas y de mi parte yo quisiera que no supieran que paso- dice twilight

-dios mio…..se me olvido dejaron sus capas y querían que las arreglara ahora- dice rarity-no podre hacerlo sin mi magia-

Se abre la puerta y sweetie belle grita –Rarity ya están listas nuestras capas?- pregunta mientras se acerca a applejac k y esta demostraba muchos nervios –ehmm…no?- mientras voltea a ver a rarity y esta le contesta con una mueca.

-y como para cuando estarán?- pregunta Applebloom y después sale rarity y le dice- querida por favor no apures la perfeccion, es algo que sale de naturaleza de rarity y que toda equestria ha visto- dice con una pose de elegancia rarity pero se veía raro ya que viniendo de alguien que se parece a applejack- trata de disimular mas no seas tan obvia rarity- susurra applejack a su propio oído,

-Muy bien hoy es lunes tienen que ir a la escuela- dice twilight a scootalo sabiendo que rainbow tenia un poco de influencia hacia ella sabiendo que escootaloo es fan de rainbow dash.

-bueno algo se traen entre manos verdad?- pregunta a swettie belle mientras ve sospechosamente a una pony rosa que estaba escondida y temerosa

-por que lo preguntas? – pregunta rainbow dash

-no por nada bueno nos vamos- dice settie belle mientras sale brincando con las otras cmc

Se nota la cara de alivio de las 6 ponys,

-muy bien que haremos?- pregunta rainbow dash a twilight

-primero sabemos de que a acada una de nosotras tenemos deberes ahora, asi que lo que tenemos que hacer es hacer la tarea del otro pero…-se distrae twilight viendo que fluttershy estaba escondida- fluttershy sal de ahí-dice twilight con una voz firme

Mientras se ve que fluttershy sale muy despacio pero con los ojos muy pequenos de lo asustada que estaba

-Imposible yo no voy a trabajar en el lodo y no dejare que applejack haga los vestidos que tengo pendientes- dice rarity caminando rumbo a twilight con clase

-y yo no dejare de que una princesa coseche las manzanas podrá hacerlo mal y hasta pueden pasar cosas peores-

-¿Cómo que?- pregunta rarity a applejack

-ser descubierta por big Macintosh, ese grandulon al igual de serio y timido es muy inteligente y además granny Smith tiene visita con el medico y no creo que tengas la paciencia como para tratar con ella, ella es de tratado especial-dice applejack mientras que le quita su sombrero a rarity y se lo pone en la bien cuidada crin de rarity

-ALEJA ESE SOMBRERO DE AHÍ!-grita rarity mientras de le balanzea a applejack y se ve como pelean por el sombrero

-chicas ….CHICAS!- grita twilight desesperada por tanta conmocion-por favor cálmense solo será este dia y traten de no ser descubiertas que tengan suerte-

Se ve como todas las ponys se hiban de la casa menos applejack que por lo menos ese dia hiba a vivir ahí.

Mientras todas se alejan se ve una pegaso amarilla saltando hasta llegar a la casa de fluttershy

Y patea la puerta y grita –ya llegueeeee-

-ups…recordé actuar como fluttershy, recuerda como es ella….. a ya se fluttershy es muy calmada asi que creo que tengo que actuar un poco calmada pero viendo que son solo animales creo que no importara, pero angel es muy astuto y que era lo que tenia que hacer fluttershy…recuerda….. a creo en mi mente la cual me dice que fluttershy tenia que ir a cloudsdale?- dice un poco asustada

-pero ¿Cómo iré si no se como vola? Espera positividad ante todo además no ha de ser muy difícil-dice un poco calmada pinkie pie

Salio a la parte de delante de la casa abrió sus alas y se pregunto:

-¿Cuál ave tendre de motivacion y ejemplo? YA SE los únicos animales que vuelan perfecto las gallinas, los pingüinos y los famosísimos y claramente voladores natos los dodos.

Empezó a agitar sus alas un poco lento al principio pero después empezó a agitarlas como colibrí

-wwiiiiii- dijo satisfactoriamente cuando se acercaba a cloudsdale cada vez mas pero solo se veía que hiba para arriba sin mover ningún musculo y solo sus alas.

Al llegar se pregunto:

-¿Qué tenia que hacer aquí?...recuerda…..-se quedo muy pensativa hasta que llego una pegaso a toda velocidad a rumbo a pinkie pie .

-fluttershy aquí estas!- dice la pegaso

-hola ..ehmmm… tu!- dice sabiendo los nombres de todos los pegasos menos de esta pony

-algo te hiba a dar… a ya recuerdo ten mi halcón – le da un halcón que saca de su mochila el cual desesperado trata de respirar

-y ¿A dónde vas?-pregunta pinkie pie- por que te noto un poco apresurada

-voy a ponyville por harina voy a hacer un pastel- dice la pegaso muy feliz- hace muchísimo tiempo que no los como-

-asi ¿desde cuando?-pregunta pinkie pie

-desde esta mañana en verdad- dice la pegaso

-o se me ocurre una maravillosa idea ¿que tal si vienes a mi casa y los hacemos alla?-pregunta pinkie

-muy bien te veo alla a las 10:00 tengo que ir con pinkie pie para que me de la harina- dice la pegaso- oye ¿tu conoces a pinkie pie?- pregunta la pegaso

-ehm claro es mi mejor amiga y es la pony mas genial que he conocido en toda equestria- dice pinkie pie

-esta bien te veo alla cuida a mi halcón se nota como que quería respirar- se ve al halcon cada vez menos tenso

-okie dokie lokei te veo alla- dice pinkie pie- hora de volar- dice feliz pinkie pie y de nuevo empieza a agitar como colibrí las alas mientras en el camino recuerda:

[Flashback]

muy bien te veo alla a las 10:00 tengo que ir con pinkie pie para que me de la harina

[Flashback]

-ahora que lo recuerdo yo me llamo pinkie y si no va con una persona la cual tiene mi mismo nombre y mismo oficio, va a ir con fluttershy espero que no tenga problemas verdad halcon?- pregunta pinkie al halcón el cual ya estaba muy enfadado de todo se veía sin fuerzas para nada.

Al llegar a la casa de fluttershy pinkie pie solto la mochila donde estaba el halcon en medio del sillón como si no hubiera nada importante o en este caso vivo adentro, después de una hora y media pinkie pie estaba haciendo chequeo de que le faltaba:

-son las 9:30 am dice pinkie pie recordemos:

1.- dar de comer a los animales LISTO

2.-Ir por comida al mercado para animales LISTO

3.- Ir a cloudsdale por el halcon LISTO

-al parecer es todo bien termine todo y no es mas de medio dia al parecer voy a ser fluttershy y a la vez voy a descansar-

Se fue al cuarto de fluttershy y se fue a dormir ya que ella no acostumbra a estar durmiendo tan tarde como es el caso de la pijamada y además de que aprendío a volar o eso pensaba ella ya había hecho todo lo que quería.

Al despertar vio el reloj y eran la 1:30 pm y se levanto, escucho que algo venia de la cocina asi que bajo, se asomo en la cocina y vio a esa singular pegaso cocinando

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto pinkie pie un poco confundida

-bueno como no me abrias la puerta entre por la ventana, te recuerdo que necesitas otra ventana y hornee un pastel ¿quieres probar fluttershy?- dice la pegaso mostrándole un pastel perfecto.

-muy bien- rápidamente corto un pedazo pinkie pie y se lo comio mas rápido que la mente de la pegaso al preguntar donde estaba su halcón.

-muy bien hecho pero prefiero a los cupcakes-dijo pinkie

-sobre eso tu amiga pinkie pie se comporto muy extraña- dice la pegaso con una cara de seriedad

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto pinkie pie un poco confundida pero sabiendo que algo asi hiba a pasar

-por que cuando entre había en el ambiente un aroma a quemado y fui a revisar y era pinkie pie horneando lo cual se me hizo un poco raro por que cuando hornea, hornea perfecto-

-si horneo perfecto ¿verdad?...digo ella hornea perfecto-dice pinkie

-pero mas raro aun fue cuando le pedi la harina, se notaba un poco….como lo explico?...timida-dijo la pegaso haciendo que pinkie se pusiera tensa por si la descubrían

-ahora que lo veo tu también te ves mas cambiada fluttershy te noto mas asertiva- dice con una cara de sospecha

Mientras pinkie pie pensaba:

-demonios se me olvido que tenia que disimular mejor-

-bueno veras me encantan los lunes- dice sin que nada mejor se le ocurra – y por eso estoy mas asetiva y en el caso de pinkie pie creo que a ella le disgustan-

-o bueno ¿quieres que vayamos a verla?-pregunto la pegaso

-no será necesario, enserio sabes que creo que tengo un asunto pendiente que atender- dice pinkie sabiendo que ya no tenia nada pendiente

-oh…esta bien bueno nos vemos otro dia-dijo la pegaso feliz por pasar un rato agradable con fluttershy( o asi lo veía)

-espera!-dijo pinkie- ¿Cuál era tu nombre?- pregunta pinkie pie

-flittermay no lo recuerdas?-

-o si perdón- dice pinkie pie descubriendo el nombre de otra pegaso

Al irse la pegaso pinkie cerro la puerta, vio el reloj y noto que eran las 8:00pm y noto que había pasado un largo tiempo con flittermay y lo único que se le ocurrió es volever a dormir, se fue al cuarto de fluttershy y en la cama susurro en voz baja:

-manana volverá todo a la normalidad-

**Para los que no sabían:**

**En 2008 según estoy informado lauren faust tenia el plan de hacer a pinkie pie una pegaso y a fluttershy una pegaso pero invirtieron los planes**

**Notaran que subi un capitulo un dia después del otro, tengo que avisarles que mañana subo otro pero sábado y domingo no subiré por que estaré un poco ocupado asi que volveré a subir el lunes el cuarto episodio.**


	3. Flutterpie

El cambio

Flutterpie

Al salir de la libreria fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le esperaba estas 24 horas ya que con pinkie pie se podría esperar todo, fue caminando hasta llegar a sugar cake corner (nota:disculpen si lo escribi mal), al llegar se fue rápidamente al cuarto de pinkie pie.

-Recordemos ¿que tenia que hacer pinkie pie?...bañar a gummy creo que no habrá problema con eso, ir por globos ¿Dónde venderan globos a esta hora y donde? Espera siempre veía que pinkie los sacaba de la nada por que necesitaría globos mejor eso lo dejamos para despesy que mas?... a ya recuerdo y cuidar unos bebes, creo que no habrá problema que tan difícil a de ser cuidar bebes…..y si lo hay? Quetal que un bebe se me pierde de vista y no lo encuentro…. Muy bien calmate calmate podemos hacerlo – se dijo asertivamente pero sabiendo de que algo malo hiba a suceder

Eran las 8:00 am y todavía había tiempo para hacer las cosas

-¿gummy donde estas?- se pregunto un poco nerviosa- ¿que tal si no lo encuentro? Estará sucio y lo mas importante PERDIDO – decía muy nerviosa

Después de un rato de estar buscándolo fluttershy sintió que algo un poco pesado le balanceaba por la cola y vio que era gummy/

-Oh que alivio ahí estas- se dijo muy aliviada

-Espero que seas un buen chico al banarte- dijo al lagarto muy tranquila y muy a lo contrario de cuando pinkie pie estaba en su cuarto.

Pero al decir esto noto que la sra. Cake(nota:enserio no recuerdo los nombres ) pregunto un poco confndida:

-ehm pinkie pie ¿te sientes bien?-

-no muy bien como acostumbro pero yo diría que no estoy mal- dijo olvidando que tenia que disimular y comportarse como pinkie pie

-ehhm….claro ¿estas libre de compromisos? Por que ¿recuerdas que prometiste cuidar a los bebes de nuevo?- pregunto la sra. Cake

- …..creo que si?- le dijo un poco confundida ya que enrealidad ella no prometió nada

-muy bien es que tengo que ir a canterlot a hacer unas entregas y el sr cake va a ir a uncongreso de reposteros y volverá hasta pasado mañana quería ver si podrías cuidar a los bebes por 2 dias- dijo creyendo saber la respuesta la señora cake

-no lo se…..tengo que banar a Gummy y tengo que cocinar unos cupcakes-dijo un poco timida

-pero pinkie pie ¿Qué te esta pasando? te siento muy timida- afirmo la sra. Cake muy confundida

En eso fluttershy recuerda de que tiene que disimular mejor y trata de hacerlo

-me siento muy bien por que lo pregunta, no es como si algo hubiera cambiado esta mañana ni que tenga tareas nuevas estoy muy feliz- dijo con un mal intento de disimular pero termino con su famosísimo:

-woohoo-

-claro…. ¿entonces?- pregunto un poco nerviosa al ver el falsísimo acto de fluttershy de actuar como pinkie

-claro que si, adoro a los bebes- dijo fluttershy

-muy bien bueno me tengo que ir el tren se va en 30 minutos y tengo que empacar pero recuerda que la entrega de los cupcakes es a berry punch….recuerdas?-

-o si- dice un poco confiada de si misma fluttershy – lo recuerdo-

-muy bien nos vemos- dice la sra. Cake mientras camina sabiendo que sus hijos están en buenas manos.

-Muy bien gummy voy calentando el agua para banarte-dice pensando que lo que tenia que hacer es fácil

Despues de banar a gummy y despues de 20 minutos fluttershy se hizo una pregunta:

-¿ como se hacen los cupcakes?-despues también recordó:

-LOS BEBES- fue al cuarto corriendo y vio que ahí estaban asi que les dijo:

-o niños se que ustedes son tan buenos como para comportarse y que me den tiempo como para investigar cómo se hacen los cupcakes-

Los niños obviamente sin responderle se vio en su mirada de que no hiban a causar ningún desastre, al quedarse tranquila de ese peso bajo y fue a la cocina donde buscaba un recetario, se veía un desastre en la cocina por qué no lo encontraba pero al final vio en el ultimo cajón que no había visto y curiosamente lo encontró, vio la receta de los cupcakes y se dijo a si misma:

-Esto no se ve tan difícil- se veía una cara de confianza con un poco de alivio-

Despues de 30 minutos de mezclar cosas pensó que le hiban a salir a la perfeccion, los metió al horno curiosamente los moldes se veian muy bien para primer intento prendió el horno, mientras se horneaban fue a ver como estaban los bebes subió las escaleras diciéndose a si misma:

-muy bien que alivio que esta saliendo todo bien- se dijo feliz y luego pensó- pinkie no tiene un trabajo muy difícil después de todo-

Al subir se dirigió al cuarto de los bebes y vio que solo se encontraba el bebe pegaso

-¿DONDE ESTA? ¿DONDE ESTAS BEBE? ….-

Salio del cuarto corriendo y vio que un camino de juguetes se veía y empezó a seguirlo desesperadamente hasta llegar al closet donde la pesada broma de la bebe hiba a llegar muy lejos ya que la cerro con seguro.

Fluttershy empezó a deseperarse al abrir la puerta pero después de 2 minutos supo que no tenia caso al sentarse en el piso fluttershy vio que de repente la puerta se abrio y salió rápidamente dijo en voz alta:

-Sal de ahí bebe, enserio que si esto es un juego te puedo asegurar que no me gusta-

Entonces vio que el camino de juguetes empezó a levitar y se metieron en el cuarto de los bebes, fue corriendo y vio a la bebe unicornio con un pollo de goma en la boca, y fluttershy después de la pesada broma que le jugaron lo único que dijo fue:

-¿ya vieron la hora? Es la hora de la siesta porfavor sean buenos niños y duérmanse

Y empezó a cantar una canción fluttershy para ver que su objetivo fue conseguido, después recordó que dejo los cupcakes en el horno y salió rápidamente pero no lo suficiente como para no despertar a los bebes, bajo las escaleras se dirigía a la cocina pero entro una pegaso:

-Pinkie pie que bueno que te veo ¿te acuerdas de la harina que te pe….mmmmmm pinkie creo que se te esta quemando algo en el horno- dijo la pegaso

-¿Por qué lo dices?- nerviosa pregunto fluttershy

-Esta saliendo humo de la cocina- dijo apuntando a la cocina

-POR CELESTIA- exclamo fluttershy –y vio que los cupcakes que hizo estaban igual o mas quemados que los que hizo applebloom

-¿Cómo paso?- pregunto la pegaso

-Bueno veras una vez que una unicornio te hace una broma ¿no crees que puede pasar?-dice un poco bajo

-¿Cómo que una unicor….? Sabes que, no preguntare entonces ¿tienes la harina?-

-Veras tengo mucho trabajo ¿te molestaría si la agarras tu?- dijo aun mas bajo

-Claro, no hay problema- dijo con un tono de enfado mientras agarraba el costal de harina – sabes te siento un poco diferente un poco como te digo…mas timida-

-Veras …..eh…-

-sabes que? Ahora que lo recuerdo he notado que fluttershy se comporta un poco mas asertiva y pensé que venia de tu parte pero ahora veo que por lo menos este dia no es asi-

Salio volando la pegaso medio molesta, lo cual disgusto y frustro a la por lo menos este dia la pony de tierra.

-Bueno tengo que hacer estos cupcakes- dijo con un poco de miedo

Despues de 13,14,15 intentos por fin le salieron unos cupcakes respetables si asi se le puede decir ya que tenían un sabor extraño, el siguiente problema era el mas difícil el glaseado, los primeros 4 no podrían llamarse cupcakes pero los demás estuvieron bien terminando todo el encargo hasta las 3 de la tarde pero al estar haciéndolos tuvo unos problemas con los bebes por que obviamente no iban a estar dormidos toda la parte, pero entro a al cuarto de los señores cake y vio que había una mochila doble la cual se hace llamar una cangurera pero como ya había dicho era doble.

A las 3:30 pm salió por los asuntos del encargo con los bebes arriba de ella en la cangurera y gummy mordiendo su cola pero tuvo una gran pregunta:

-¿ Quién es berry punch y?-

Le pregunto a una pony y ella senalo una casa la cual estaba en una colina demasiado empinada, en la mitad de la colina el bebe pegaso quería salirse de la cangurera y gummy se le subió a la crin la cual empezó a morder también y al pasar en el lomo de pinkie y la bebe unicornio se asusto y empezó a llorar y solto unos centellos de magia la cual convirtió rocas en patos, ardillas entre otras cosas al llegar a la casa fluttershy se le notaba muy cansaba, toco la puerta:

-hola pinkie pie- dijo berry punch muy animada- te tardaste muchísimo- dijo un poco confundida- esto no pasaba antes pero no hay problema ¿quieres pasar?-

-no gracias tengo que volver, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-dijo fatigada

-oh..ehm….muy bien cuidate- dijo despidiéndola amablemente

Bajo la colina mas fácilmente pero se le notaba muy cansada pero llego sin contratiempos a las 6 de la tarde, y noto que los bebes ya estaban muy cansados y los llevo a la cama y vio que no dieron problemas, bajo las escaleras y fue a limpiar la cocina tardo aproximadamente 2 horas y después se fue directamente a la cama para un merecidísimo descando pero al final susurro:

-Espero que pinkie cuide bien el halcón-

**Nota:Discúlpenme si este capitulo estuvo muy flojo tuve unos contratiempos y a la vez quisiera agradecer a los que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima **


End file.
